There is conventionally known a liquid material vaporizer adapted to be able to surely vaporize a liquid material without thermal decomposition even if the liquid material is likely to be thermally decomposed.
Specifically, this sort of liquid material vaporizer includes: a gas-liquid mixing section including a control valve that is supplied with a liquid material and a carrier gas, and provided with a flow rate control function for mixing the liquid material with the carrier gas while controlling a flow rate of the liquid material; a vaporizing section that is provided separately from the gas-liquid mixing section, and intended for discharging and depressurizing a gas-liquid mixture introduced from the gas-liquid mixing section through a pipeline to thereby vaporize the liquid material and exhausting with the assistance of the carrier gas a gas generated by the vaporization; the pipeline for making a connection between the gas-liquid mixing section and the vaporizing section; and the like (see, for example, Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-163168